


OF GODS AND MONSTERS

by EmeryPaige



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Chosen, F/M, Force Bond, Love, Modern, Modern AU, OfGodsandMonsters, Professor - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, force, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryPaige/pseuds/EmeryPaige
Summary: “Ben?” She asked the question weakly, her voice a raspy breath, her golden-green eyes luminous, hazy with the shadows of illicit dreams as she peered through thick black lashes at the man crouching next to her desk, his body tensing at the name.Dazed, she reached out, her hand gently brushing against his trimmed goatee before tracing his lower lip with the pad of her trembling thumb until she felt the hot rasp of his tongue and nip of white teeth against her finger.“Did you enjoy your nap, Miss Kenobi?” There was something lethal in his choice of wording, his movements as he stood, a predator's grace and power. “I’ll see you after class.”“Of course, I understand, sir.”





	OF GODS AND MONSTERS

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Star Wars Franchise...I was I owned Adam Driver...

He was loving her.

She felt the strength of his large hands on her body, her breath catching as he pressed her wrists to the mattress, holding her captive as he took control, tasting her, his hips twisting against hers, a low growl sounding low in his throat.

His lips were soft, the rasp of his stubble scraping her tender skin as he slanted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, tracing hers in a wicked pattern, moving slowly and deeply within her damp heat. 

She whimpered, instantly desperate, fiercely meeting the intrusion with her own, curling upwards, greedily sucking at his tongue and he shuddered, the sensation pierced through him teasing his fragile restraint. She was breathless, her seduction whispering around him when she murmured his name, her surrender complete.

His black hair was damp with sweat, the strong line of his back tapering down to lean hips sheened with it. His scent was raw and untamed, the darkness of a man aroused beyond his control. 

She had caused this wildness in him and she loved it, reveling in its consuming power.

He laughed harshly as she raised her hips in silent invitation, his naked flesh searing her, the broad head of his penis teasing her slick flesh but he held back. She felt the strength of his arms enfolding her, the flat of his stomach rubbing against her, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her face so he could look at her as he forced his slow, inexorable penetration.

“Ben, please -”

The edges of reality blurred and swirled. She was burning, the intense coil of tension, shuddering under the impact of his thrusts. Her slim hands slicked over his broad shoulders and down his back, her nails desperately sinking into the hard muscles underneath his taut skin as he nipped at her, harshly sucking the tendons of her neck desperate to leave his mark.

“I love you.” His tone was soft and guttural, his breath mingling with hers.

“Ben.”

**_“Rey.”_ **

Rey Kenobi gasped, sharply drawing in a deep and shuddering breath as she awoke, her body trembling. She sat up, her forearm hitting her notebook, knocking it to the floor as she stared wildly ahead, pushing the tangled mass of silky chestnut hair from her face, her senses raw and exposed.

“Ben?” She asked the question weakly, her voice a raspy breath, her golden-green eyes luminous, hazy with the shadows of illicit dreams as she peered through thick black lashes at the man crouching next to her desk, his body tensing at the name .

Dazed, she reached out, her hand gently brushing against his trimmed goatee before tracing his lower lip with the pad of her trembling thumb until she felt the hot rasp of his tongue and nip of white teeth against her finger.

His face was lean, strong the long bones of his face well-defined. The planes and angles were softened somewhat by his full and sculpted mouth. His black hair was swept back and to the side, the tips brushing against the collar of his shirt. A sort of sensuality and masculinity that only made her think of sweaty skin and twisted sheets.

But it was his eyes that burned her, frightened her even.

Tiny prisms of light seemed to catch, dark brown swirling together with amber in an unusual magnetic mixture of lightened darkness, holding her gaze captive.

“Did you enjoy your nap, Miss Kenobi?” There was something lethal in his choice of wording, his movements as he stood, a predator's grace and power. “I’m so happy you regained conscience to join us this evening.”

Rey blushed, a dark red staining her cheeks, instinctively shifting in embarrassment as the attention of her fellow classmates turned to her, closing examining her movements as she reached down, snatching her notebook from the ground.  She let out a harsh breath, horrified by her words and actions.

“Professor Ren, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean...”

“We’ve wasted enough time already waiting for you to wake.” He snapped coldly as she paused at his statement. “I’ll see you after class.”

He paused as he glared at her through a narrowed gaze, an intense quality of the burned in the depths of his eyes that had turned icy as she unflinching returned his stare, silently battling his will.

“Of course, I understand, sir.”


End file.
